You? my Onii-chan? Never!
by Kagane Mikasa-san05
Summary: Rin Kagami, gadis yang mengalami broken home akan memiliki ayah baru, tapi...bagaimana jika mantan orang yang disukai Rin akan menjadi kakak Rin? apakah Rin akan kembali menyukainya? atau justru...akan menjadi kakak adik yang akrab? penasaran? baca!(judul bahasa Inggris ngawur XD)
1. Chapter 1

hai hai hai! Mikasa kembali membawa fic baru XD

oiya...Mikasa mau ngasih tau, kalo fic yang 'The Mystery of Love' itu dinyatakan **HIATUS**! yeah! #plak!

tapi tenang, Mikasa nggak bakal Disconnect tuh fic XD #discontinuedkali!

Mikasa udah ada bayangan endingnya, bahkan chapter 7 udah ada bayangannya, tapi...entah kenapa males gitu ngetiknya XD hehe..gomen XD *dikeroyok*

*tepar* oke oke, nggak usah basa basi lagi! inilah cerita gaje Mikasa! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Title: You? my Onii-chan? Never!<strong>

**Genre: Family, Drama, a bit Humor(**jadi maklumi aja kalo ngga lucu XD**)**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Kagane Mikasa-san05 **

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid dan perangkatnya bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli semua perusahaannya XD**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, ngga nyambung XD, fic ini bisa menyebabkan anda kejang-kejang, mual, muntah, bahkan sampai masuk angin XD *plak!***

**ide ini berasal dari bayang-bayangan yang ada di otak Mikasa XD**

**kesamaan ide bukanlah kesengajaan, oke?**

**kalo nggak suka, baca aja nggak papa, tapi jangan flame ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! XD**

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI LEON!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI! BODOH!"

Aku hanya melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku saja dari celah pintu kamarku, bunyi barang yang dibanting terdengar jelas di telingaku, aku hanya terdiam, kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

'Hah...selalu saja, ibu dan ayah bertengkar...'. batinku

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Rin Kagami, berasal dari keluarga Kagami yang sederhana, aku punya kakak, namanya Lily, dia baik hati, manis dan sopan, Lily-_nee_ berbeda 5 tahun denganku, ayahku, Kagami Leon, dan ibuku, Lola Kagami, selalu bertengkar karena masalah ayahku yang tidak bekerja, ibuku lah yang menafkahi keluarga ini, sedangkan ayahku malah santai santai di rumah.

KRIIETT

Aku tersentak, ternyata ibuku, ibuku menghampiriku dengan mata sembab, seperti habis menangis. Aku menatap ibuku dengan tatapan sedih...

"ibu...tidak apa-apa?". Tanyaku, dan dengan cepat ibuku menghapus air matanya yang akan jatuh itu.

"ah...tidak apa-apa, Rin, sebaiknya kau berkemas, bawa semua baju dan buku-buku pelajaranmu, kita pergi dari tempat ini, ibu sudah muak!". Ucap ibu

Aku terdiam mematung, apa aku tak salah dengar? Pergi dari rumah ini? Memangnya kita mau kemana?

"i-ibu, memangnya...kita mau kemana?". Tanyaku

"kita akan ke Osaka". Jawab ibu

"ibu!? Bagaimana dengan kuliah Lily-_nee_!? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku!?". Ucapku sedikit membentak

"DENGARKAN IBU DULU!". Kali ini ibu yang membentak, aku terdiam

Mata azure-ku berkaca-kaca, aku hampir mau menangis, dan diam. Kemudian ibu melanjutkan..

"ibu, kau, dan Lily takkan langsung pergi ke Osaka, kita akan menyewa apartemen terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian ketika kau dan Lily sudah lulus, kita akan kembali ke Osaka". Jelas ibu, kemudian aku mengangguk

"oh..begitu, baiklah". Ucapku pelan

Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempatku, kemudian pergi menuju lemari dan mengambil koper, kubuka koperku, kumasukkan baju-baju harianku, baju seragam, dan tak lupa semua buku-buku pelajaranku, dan kemudian menutup koper itu kembali. Dan kemudian aku beralih tempat ke meja rias, dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil berwarna oranye, yang tak lain adalah ponselku.

"baiklah, ibu mau beres-beres dulu". Ucap ibu kemudian pergi dari kamarku

Tak lama setelah ibu pergi, pintu kembali terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang panjangnya sepunggung, dia Lily-_nee_, kakakku.

"tak kusangka ternyata bukan omongan lagi ya Rin, sekarang kita akan benar-benar pergi dari rumah ini, meninggalkan ayah...". ucap Lily-_nee_, kemudian Lily-_nee_ berjalan menggeret kopernya menuju kasurku, kemudian Lily-_nee_ duduk di kasurku.

"seharusnya begitu dari dulu, hahaha...". aku tertawa hambar

Kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, dan ibuku sudah siap-siap untuk pergi, Lily-_nee_ langsung beranjak dari kasurku, dan aku dan Lily-_nee_ berjalan keluar kamar, dan ayahku hanya menatap kami dengan tatapan dingin.

"seharusnya dari dulu kalian bertiga melakukan ini". Ucap ayahku dengan nada mengejek

Aku mengertakan gigi-gigiku, dan mengepalkan tanganku, dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan rasa amarah, tidak menyesal aku pergi meninggalkan ayah!

"sabar Rin...sekarang, kita harus mencari apartemen, dan aku tahu, tempat apartemen yang cocok untuk kita tinggali, yang dekat dengan sekolahmu, maupun kampusku". Ucap Lily-_nee_

Aku menghela nafas panjang-panjang, dan kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

><p>Kediaman Kagamine<p>

Len POV

"CUKUP! PERGI DARI RUMAH INI LIN! AKU AKAN SEGERA URUS SURAT CERAI KITA!"

"OKE! _FINE!_ AKU AKAN PERGI! TEMUI AKU JIKA SUDAH SELESAI URUS SURAT CERAINYA! AKAN KU TANDA TANGANI TANPA RASA SEDIH! REN!"

Aku hanya bisa melihat pertengkaran ayah dan ibu di balik lemari ruang tamu, mataku berkaca-kaca, aku pun mendatangi ayah...

"a-ayah...akan bercerai dengan ibu?". Tanyaku

"maaf Len, ayah dan ibu memang tak bisa bersama kembali". Ucap ayah

"tak apa ayah, aku mengerti, baiklah...aku mau pergi ke kamar". Ucapku, kemudian berlari menuju kamar di lantai 2

BLAM!

Tanpa sadar aku membanting pintu kamar, dan tangisanku pecah, aku tak bisa lagi menahan tangisan ini, rasa sedih ini...

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Len, berasal dari Keluarga Kagamine, pemilik perusahaan kimia ternama, Kagamine Corp., yang kini sedang mengalami _broken home_, aku sebenarnya memiliki kakak, tapi kakakku sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu, Ibuku, Lin Kagamine, bertengkar dengan ayahku, dengan Ren Kagamine, karen masalah uang. Di tambah lagi aku sudah tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu mulai sekarang.

Ya, setelah pertengkaran tadi ibuku pergi dari rumah, entah tau kapan kembalinya, atau mungkin...takkan kembali lagi? entahlah...

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan kemudian<p>

Vocaloid Junior High School

Normal POV

Hari ini, gadis berambut pirang pendek berpita putih ini sedang berjalan(berlari) menuju gerbang, sebut saja Rin, dia sedang dikejar waktu karena bel akan segera berbunyi sekitar...1 menit lagi.

"gaswat(gawat)...aku telaaattt!". Ucapnya

TEEETTT TEETTT

Oh gawat, bel sudah berbunyi, pintu gerbang akan segera ditutup, Rin segera mempercepat larinya dan-

SET

-akhirnya bisa masuk ke gerbang, dan setelah melewati pintu gerbang, Rin menghela nafas berat.

"fyuuh...akhirnya bisa masuk juga". Ucapnya

Kemudian dengan santainya Rin berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, kelas 8-d, namun pada saat itu juga, Rin melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang sama sepertinya, berjalan dengan santainya melewatinya, tanpa menyapanya, Rin hanya mendecih-ria.

"cih...sombong sekali dia...". gumam Rin sambil menggeram

Dan akhirnya Rin sampai di kelas tercintanya, dan ternyata Rin di sambut dengan ricuhnya suasana kelas, CUL Akamika dan Furukawa Miki sedang mengobrol di bangku Rin, Teiru Sukone, Yokune Rook, dan Mikiya sedang berbicara soal yadong, Rin tahu itu, pasti, dan kericuhan lainnya.

'maklum...pelajaran pertama jam kosong, selalu begini'. Batin Rin

Rin kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya, dan menyuruh Miki menyingkir terlebih dahulu dari tempat duduknya.

"misi bentar Miki, aku mau meletakkan tasku". Ucap Rin

"oh, iya". Ucap Miki, kemudian Rin meletakkan tasnya

Miki kemudian bergeser dan berbagi tempat dengan CUL, Rin pun duduk di tempatnya.

"eh iya Rin, bagaimana keadaan keluargamu sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik?". Tanya CUL

"yah...dibilang lebih baik sih iya, kakakku sekarang bekerja sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ternama selain Kagamine Corp., sedangkan ibuku sekarang telah memiliki cabang toko kue hampir di seluruh jepang". Ucap Rin senang

"syukurlah kalau begitu". Ucap CUL

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME!<p>

Pulang sekolah

Rin POV

Tak terasa sekarang bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, aku segera membereskan buku-buku yang ada di meja dan meneteng tasku keluar kelas, tapi...ini aneh, kenapa Lily-_nee_ menjemputku?

"Rin, ikut aku, aku akan menjelaskannya di jalan". Ucap Lily-_nee_ seperti terburu-buru

Aku hanya menurut dan mengikuti Lily-_nee_ dari belakang dan masuk ke mobil berwarna _spring green_ milik Lily-_nee _, dan betapa terkejutnya aku, ada ibuku, yang memakai pakaian yang berbeda, cantik sekali, seperti gadis berumur 20 tahunan, ada apa ini?

"ada apa ini? Kenapa ibu berdandan model begini?". Tanyaku

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, mobil berjalan meningalkan tempat parkir Vocaloid Junior High School, dan berjalan...melewati apartemen!? Aku tersentak memangnya kita mau kemana sih?

"Lily-_nee_, memangnya kita mau kemana? Apartement udah lewat lho..". ucapku kebingungan

"emm...gimana ya? Nanti aja deh kalo udah sampe, baru nanti dijelasin". Ucap Lily-_nee_ yang masih fokus menyetir

"humm...oke". ucapku, sebenarnya aku penasaran, ada apa ini?

Aku hanya menatap jendela mobil, dan aku membaca gerbang pintu masuk perumahan yang dilewati mobil...

'Perumahan Fufuta'

Hah? Perumahan Fufuta? Kayaknya aku pernah denger deh...tapi dimana ya? Aku lupa...

Karena memikirkan hal itu, aku tidak menyadari kalau mobilnya berhenti.

"hei Rin, kita sudah sampai, ayo turun". Ucap Lily-_nee_

"hah?". Aku masih bingung, ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Aku langsung turun dari mobil, dan di hadapanku sekarang adalah sebuah rumah tingkat 2 yang mewah, aku hanya melongo melihat rumah yang ada di hadapanku ini, Lily-_nee_ langsung membuyarkan longo(?)an ku.

"heh, jangan kayak orang ndeso kamu, cepet masuk!". Perintah Lily-_nee_

Aku hanya menurut dan masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan di rumah itu terdapat pria berambut hitam dikucir _ponytail_ kecil, seperti seseorang...dan lagi-lagi, aku lupa.

"jadi ini anak bungsumu, Lola? Rin Kagami ya namanya?". Tanya pria itu

"i-iya". Jawabku gelagapan

"tapi maaf, 'Kagami' itu akan berubah menjadi 'Kagamine'". Lanjut pria itu

"eh!? Sebenarnya anda ini siapa sih!?". Ucapku penasaran

Pria itu tersenyum, eh!? Kenapa malah tersenyum!?

"karena sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi ayahmu". Ucap pria itu

"EH!?". Aku memekik

"hush! Ini rumah orang!". tegur Lily-_nee_

"ma-maaf". Ucapku pelan

"tidak apa-apa, karena rumah ini juga akan menjadi rumah kalian, oh iya, aku belum mengenalkan kalian dengan anakku, Len! Turun!". Ucap pria itu

Tak lama kemudian, dari tangga terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang, yang sangat-sangat aku kenal, mata azure yang mirip dengaku ini...

"kamu!". Aku menunjuknya

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

><p>kembali bersama Mikasa XD<p>

nuoh! fic macam apa ini?! menggaje banget!

eh iya, ini Mikasa buatnya 6 jam XD jadi maap gaje dan banyak typo~!

dan lagi, humornya mungkin chapter 2 kalo nggak 3 XD

yosh! ditunggu review-nya yak!

JANGAN FLAME! kalo ngeflame berarti buta ato ngga bisa baca! soalnya kan udah ada tulisannya dibawah sama atas!

ya sudahlah, Mikasa nggak bakal banyak cingcong lagi

dadah~! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!

bujalajabu(?)! teleport! #wusshhh *menghilang*


	2. Chapter 2

hohoh! Mikasa datang!

akhirnya bisa update cepet XD soalnya ide masih mengalir deras layaknya air keran XD #dikeplak

gatau lagi nih chapter depan kayak gimana XD

udahlah! lanjut!

Mikasa udah bales review lewat PM XD (nyoba)

yosh! ini dia! jejeng!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: You? my Onii-chan? Never!<strong>

**Genre: Family, Drama, a bit Humor(**jadi maklumi aja kalo ngga lucu XD**)**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Kagane Mikasa-san05**

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid dan perangkatnya bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli semua perusahaannya XD**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, ngga nyambung XD, bahasa gaul, fic ini bisa menyebabkan anda kejang-kejang, mual, muntah, bahkan sampai masuk angin XD *plak!***

**ide ini berasal dari bayang-bayangan yang ada di otak Mikasa XD**

**kesamaan ide bukanlah kesengajaan, oke?**

**kalo nggak suka, baca aja nggak papa, tapi jangan flame ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! XD**

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"kamu!". Aku menunjuk orang itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, dia? Di-dia...dia kan...

"perkenalkan, dia Len Kagamine, putraku satu-satunya". Ucap pria itu lagi

Ya, dia Len Kagamine, MANTAN orang yang kusukai, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya? Kami-sama...kau tahu kan aku sangat sangat membencinya?

"nah, Rin dia ini Ren Kagamine, pemilik perusahaan ternama Kagamine Corp., dan mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini". Ucap ibu

"HEH!?". Aku memekik tanpa tahu aturan lagi

Ren-_ji san_ tertawa setelah aku memekik, apa-apaan itu? Anak dan ayah sama saja, sama sama menyebalkan!

"harus kuakui...aku...jatuh cinta pada ibumu ini". Ucap Ren-_ji san_, dan kulihat ibu sedang salting dengan wajah merona, heh? Jatuh cinta? K-k-kenapa? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?

"dan itu semua...dimulai...saat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu..". lanjut ibu

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Normal POV

Hari itu, adalah hari yang sangat cerah, seorang pria berambut hitam sedang menyetir mobilnya bersama dengan anaknya, dan di ketahui sekarang adalah waktunya jam makan siang.

"ayah...kita akan makan dimana?". Tanya anak itu, namanya Len Kagamine

"hmm...entahlah, ayah juga bingung-ah! Ada toko kue! Kita kesana saja!". Ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk sebuah toko kue

Anaknya hanya mengangguk dan ayahnya pun memarkirkan mobilnya di samping toko kue teresebut, mereka turun, dan membuka pintu toko kue tersebut, bunyi lonceng pintu masuk pun berdering

TRING

"selamat datang...". ucap seorang maid yang ada di samping pintu

Anak itu, Len hanya tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian mencium aroma buah kesukaannya, yaitu...pisang. ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sudah kelaparan itu, langsung menuju meja yang kosong di dekat jendela, menunggu pelayan datang.

"permisi tuan, anda mau pesan apa?". Ucap seorang maid berambut hitam dikucir _ponytail_, entah kenapa...maid ini berbeda dari yang lainnya

"em...aku...pesan _blueberry cake_, k-kalau kau Len?". Ucap pria itu terbata karena salting

Len hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, kemudian melihat nama-nama kue yang ada di menu, dan akhirnya Len menemukan pesanan kue yang akan dipilihnya.

"aku pesan _banana cake_". Ujar Len kemudian menutup buku menu nya

"baiklah, pesanan kalian akan segera datang...permisi". ucap maid itu kemudian pergi

Pria itu hanya memperhatikan maid itu, ternyata...cinta itu datang secara tiba-tiba, dan cinta itu...tak mengenal usia, chupid mana yang menembakkan panah cintanya ke pria ini? Dasar tak tau aturan!

Setelah lama melamun, pesanan akhirnya sudah tiba.

"ini tuan, pesanannya sudah datang...tuan?". ucap maid itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka pria itu

"a-ah...maaf, silahkan letakkan disitu". Ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk meja Len

"oh...iya, kalau begitu...saya permisi dulu, silahkan dinikmati makanannya...". ucap maid itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya, namun tangannya di tahan oleh pria itu

Seorang maid itu terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"em...maaf, boleh kutahu namamu?". Ucap pria itu, maid itu hanya tersenyum

"boleh, namaku Lola Kagami, salam kenal". jawab maid yang bernama Lola itu sambil tersenyum.

"na-namaku...Ren Kagamine, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?". tanya pria itu, Ren

"bisa, kau datang saja kesini setiap hari". Ucap Lola yang masih tersenyum

Ren terdiam, dan akhirnya mengangguk, dan sejak saat itu...cinta sudah menjerat hati mereka, mereka setiap hari bertemu, bercanda, tertawa, sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari cinta itu, dan akhirnya pacaran.

Flashback off

* * *

><p>Back to Rin POV<p>

"hoh?". Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku, cerita ibu dan Ren-_ji san_...berawal dari toko ibu?

"kau mengingatnya juga kan Len?". Tanya Ren-_ji san_

Len hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian mengangguk-angguk malas.

"ya ya ya, aku ingat saat itu, ayah salting salting ngga jelas itu kan?". Ucap Len

"itulah cinta Len, apakah kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta?". Tanya Ren-_ji san_

"tidak". Jawab Len singkat dan datar

JDER!

Apa maksudnya itu? Tidak? Bagaimana dengan mantan pacarnya yang berjumlah puluhan itu? Kan kasihan Tei, Gumi, dan puluhan mantannya itu.

Asshhh sudahlah! Nggak penting ngurusin mereka, toh mereka bukan siapa-siapaku!

"baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan kamar kalian". Ucap Ren-_ji san_

"a-aku disini dulu saja _ji-san_". ucapku

"yasudah...Len! temani dia disini". Pinta Ren-_ji san_

Len hanya mengangguk-angguk, kemudian Ren-_ji san _pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, dan tiba-tiba Len menunjukku tepat di depan mukaku.

"lu! Ngapain lu disini!". Ucap Len, cih dasar nggak ngehormati tamu!

"ya gue juga ngga ngerti, lah wong gue tiba-tiba diajak kemari kok!". Ucapku nggak kalah kasar

"tau nggak sih! Lu itu mengganggu kehidupan gue!". Ucap Len

Anak ini...telah membuatku naik pitam!

"hellow...nggak kebalik tuh!? Ya elu itu yang nggangu!". Ucapku nyolot

"ga usah nyolot kali bos! Kelinci jelek!". Eh...dia ngatain aku, gak woles lagi

"ngaca dong bro! Lu tuh yang jelek! Pisang berkualitas rendah!". Ucapku gak woles juga

Dia terdiam, yes! Aku menang! Haha..jangan ragukan kekuatan nyolot milik Rin Kagami!

"oiya, kalo ayah gue nikah ama ibu lu, gue kan bakal jadi kakak lu, jadi lu harus nurut ama gue". Ucapnya, apa maksudnya

"apa? Lu? Kakak gue? Amit amit gue punya kakak kayak lu! Udah pendek, jelek, karak lagi, idih...". ucapku

"ya udah! Terserah lu ya! Kalo sekolah! Jangan harap lu minta antar gue! Cuma gue yang tau jalan menuju sekolah". Ucapnya lagi, Wait...emang iya ya...gue nggak tahu jalan menuju sekolah kalo dari sini...jadi...

GREB

Aku memegang lengannya, sebenarnya aku nggak mau ngomong kayak gini sih...tapi...

"maaf...tapi anterin gue kalo sekolah nanti ya?". Ucapku memelas, Dia memasang evil smirk...emm...kok perasaanku ngga enak gini ya?

"boleh...tapi...wani piro?". Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya layaknya G*yus T*mbunan gadungan yang ada di salah satu iklan itu

"gue bokek sekarang, ayolah...pliisss...". aku semakin memelas

"becanda doang, gue kan sekarang kakak lu, yah...walau kakak tiri sih...". ucap Len

"nah gitu dong! Haha!". Ucapku senang sambil melepaskan lengan Len dengan kasar

Tiba-tiba Ren-_ji san _datang menemui kami, aku kaget seketika aku mendorong Len. Ren-_ji san_ hanya tertawa pelan.

"hahaha...kalian cepat akrab ya, padahal baru ditinggal sebentar". Ucap Ren-_ji san_

"sebenarnya-ADUUHH!". Ucap Len nggak jadi karena mengaduh

Aku beritahu, ketika Len ingin berbicara, aku langsung menginjak kakinya dengan pelan namun sakit jika dirasakan, padahal aku nggak pake alas kaki loh...ajaib ya.

"tentu saja, Len-nii kan kakak yang baik, hahaha". Ucapku dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat

Bueh...sepertinya nanti malam aku harus kumur-kumur pakai air zam zam deh, ngapain coba aku ngomong kayak gitu, Len-nii? Suffix macam apa itu? Nggak cocok sama imej dia!

"oh...begitu, ya..ya..oh iya Rin, kamarmu ada di hadapan kamar Len". Ucap Ren-_ji san_

"eh, iya...". ucapku pelan

"nanti kalau laper keruang makan ya, _ji-san _sama ibumu mau ke toko baju nikah...hehe". ucap Ren-_ji san_

Di belakang Ren-_ji san _ada ibu yang penampilannya kayak mau pergi-pergi, kemudian Ren-_ji san _dan ibu keluar rumah dan menutup pintu rumah, aku dan Len hanya cengo, kemudian saling bertatapan.

"terus...kita ini ngapain coba?". Tanyaku

"nggak tau, ke kamar ku aja yuk". Ajak Len, aku hanya mengangguk

Aku mengikuti Len menuju lantai atas, dan menuju sebuah pintu kamar yang bertuliskan...

**Kamar Len Kagamine, cowok terketjeh di seluruh alam semesta!**

**Warning: orang jelek dilarang masuk, ntar mati bunuh diri gegara iri ngeliat ketampanan Len Kagamine**

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, Whets? Apa-apaan itu!? Yang nulis begituan mah Cuma orang yang overdosis narsis! Aku langsung menatap Len dengan tatapan rada ilfeel, Kami-sama...apa dosaku sehingga aku nanti memiliki kakak yang super duper narsis macam ini!?

"narsis lu". Ucapku pendek

"kenyataan kok, gue emang ketjeh". Ucapnya sambil menggibaskan poninya.

'dih...malu gue punya kakak kayak beginian'. batinku

Len membuka pintu kamarnya, dan...astajim...kamarnya...mirip kayak kapal pecah! Emosiku langsung meledak, aku langsung melempar tas sekolahku (A/N: ini Rin masih pake baju sekolah dan masih membawa tas sekolahnya) ke kasur Len, dan menunjuk tepat di wajahnya.

"heh! gue tahu lu itu cowok! Tapi kebersihan itu dijaga! Kamar kok kayak kapal pecah!". Ucapku emosi

"heh?". Len tidak mengerti, astajim..anak ini...

Dengan cepat aku mengambil sapu yang ada di pojok kamarnya Len, dan melemparkannya ke wajah Len, entah dia terkena gangang sapunya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli!

"pokoknya gue ngga mau tau! Cepet bersihin kamar ini, gue mau ganti baju dulu". Ucapku kemudian mengambil tasku dengan kasar dan keluar dari kamar Len, sampai-sampai, aku menutup kamar Len dengan kasar.

BRAK!

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar, kenapa? Kenapa aku emosi begini? Hanya gara-gara kamar berantakan kan? Ternyata memang benar...

Aku

Masih

Mencintainya...

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

><p>yoo! Mikasa is back!<p>

*baca lagi* yah...a bit romance...tapi cuma sedikit XD

Mikasa nggak fokus ke romance, jadi mungkin pairnya cuma MikuKaito itupun slight XD

okeh! ditunggu reviewnya yak~!

JANGAN FLAME! kalo ngeflame berarti buta ato ngga bisa baca! soalnya kan udah ada tulisannya dibawah sama atas!

ya sudahlah, Mikasa nggak bakal banyak cingcong lagi

dadah~! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!

bujalajabu(?)! teleport! #wusshhh *menghilang*


	3. Chapter 3

hai hai! sekian lama akhirnya Mikasa apdet! hohoho!

hei! kalo updatenya lama, salahkan tugas Mikasa, jangan Mikasa!

em..by the way, Mikasa mau ngasih sedikit pencerahan, dan pencerahan ini juga sebagai balasan review

**-sebelumnya Mikasa mau minta maaf, atas kesalahan Mikasa yang sangat-sangat fatal itu, dikarenakan lupa(biasalah pikun#plak!), Mikasa mau ganti itu semua tapi laptop tiba-tiba nge-hang, jadi ngeditnya besok setelah update.**

**-terimakasih bagi yang bilang fic Mikasa sugoii, ketjeh, dsb, padahal ini hanya sebuah ide gila yang nyempil di otak Mikasa.**

pencerahan sudah diketik, wokeh! gak basa basi lagi Mikasa mulai! jejeng!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: You? my Onii-chan? Never!<strong>

**Genre: Family, Drama, a bit Humor(**jadi maklumi aja kalo ngga lucu XD**)**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Kagane Mikasa-san05**

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid dan perangkatnya bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli semua perusahaannya XD**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, ngga nyambung XD, bahasa gaul, fic ini bisa menyebabkan anda kejang-kejang, mual, muntah, bahkan sampai masuk angin XD *plak!***

**ide ini berasal dari bayang-bayangan yang ada di otak Mikasa XD**

**kesamaan ide bukanlah kesengajaan, oke?**

**kalo nggak suka, baca aja nggak papa, tapi jangan flame ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! XD**

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

Setelah sekian lama aku menyendiri di kamar, kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu, aku tersentak kaget, dan aku membuka pintu kamar, dan tampaklah Len yang sedang memegang sapu.

"tuh, udah gue bersihin, puas lo?". Ucap Len

"maaf...gue tadi emosi". Ucapku pelan

"gak papa lah...". balas Len

Hah...sepertinya aku harus buang jauh-jauh rasa cintaku, harus dan harus! Yoo~ semangat!

SKIP TIME!

Hari pernikahan Lola dan Ren

"dengan ini kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri". Ucap sang pendeta

Aku dan Len reflek menebar-nebar bunga mawar sebagai hiasan, kulihat Lily-nee yang tersenyum bahagia, kakek dan nenek menangis terharu, dan aku melihat beberapan teman kerja ibu. Semua yang ibu kenal ada di gereja ini.

Setelah lama acara pernikahan berlangsung, akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah larut malam, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, untung saja aku dan Len masuk sekolah besok lusa, jadi aku masih bisa beristirahat 1 hari.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya<p>

Dan hari ini aku berada di kamar Len, lumayan berantakan, tapi tak separah yang kemarin. Disini kami ditemani oleh beberapa _snack _dan kue _mochi_, kami sedang membicarakan bagaimana kita akan berangkat sekolah, karena ayah dan ibu sekarang sedang pergi keluar kota, ada urusan katanya, dan nggak tahu kapan pulangnya.

"jadi...bagaimana kita akan berangkat ke sekolah? Ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke luar kota". Ucap Len, aku hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan

"gue nggak tau, tapi lu punya sepeda kan?". Tanyaku, sesekali aku mengambil kue _mochi _yang ada di sampingku dan memakannya

"punya sih, tapi sepedanya Cuma satu, dan ada goncengannya". Ucap Len yang masih mengunyah _snack_ yang ada di mulutnya

Entah kenapa aku jadi terpikirkan suatu ide bodoh, tapi entah Len mau menyetujuinya atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.

"gimana kalo kita goncengan aja?". Ucapku langsung to the point

"ha? Goncengan? Stress lu? Males gue gonceng lu! Lu itu _big body_!". Maki Len, ini anak...bikin aku marah aja

"dengerin gue dulu bengek! Goncengannya itu gantian!". Ucapku memaki ganti

"ha? Coba lu jelasin aja, gue masih nggak mudeng". Ucap Len, nih anak kuplak(bodoh) banget!

Aku menelan kue _mochi_ yang masih aku kunyah tadi, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"jadi gini, kita bakal goncengan, nah...goncengannya tuh gantian, gue yang gonceng lu pas berangkat dan lu gonceng gue pas pulang, ato sebaliknya". Jelasku, Len hanya mengangguk-angguk gak jelas, nih anak sebenernya ngerti apa nggak sih?

"ya udah, lo yang gonceng pas berangkat, gue pulangnya". Len mengiyakan ide bodohku ini

"oke deal!". Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku, dan Len membalas uluran tanganku

* * *

><p>Di hari Rin dan Len kembali bersekolah(?)<p>

Normal POV

Hari ini Rin dan Len berangkat menuju sekolah, namun sedikit berbeda, hari ini mereka berangkat menggunakan sepeda, dan mereka itu BERGONCENGAN, dan paling anehnya lagi, Rin yang menggonceng Len. Namun mereka sedikit berisik, karena mereka tertawa-tawa saat itu.

"hahaha...yang bener dong..ah! jangan belok-belok!". ucap Len

"ini udah bener! Tapi gue jarang pake sepeda, jadinya gini!". Ucap Rin

Jalan demi jalan mereka lalui, mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa, sampai ada yang menyapa mereka berdua, tanpa ada yang menyadari kejanggalannya, dan yang menyapa itu sadar saat dia sudah jauh dari mereka.

"hai Rin! Len!". sapa gadis berambut hijau toska yang panjangnya perlu ditanyakan(?) yang diantar oleh ayahnya memakai sepeda motor, Hatsune Miku namanya

"hai Miku!". Ucap mereka serempak

Dan setelah Miku melewati Rin dan Len, Miku langsung tersentak kaget, dan menoleh ke belakang, lalu berpikir berulang-ulang, sampai Miku harus _headbang_ di punggung ayahnya(!?).

'dapuk!? Itu...Rin ama Len goncengan!?'. Batin Miku yang kagetnya bukan main

Bukan hanya Miku, semua orang yang mengenal Rin dan Len langsung _headbang_ di tempat terdekat setelah melihat Rin dan Len bergoncengan, namun...ada satu orang yang tidak terima dan langsung melapor ke Bimbingan Konseling tentang Rin dan Len...siapakah orang itu? Kita lihat nanti!

Yak sekarang kembali ke Rin dan Len, kini mereka telah sampai di sekolah, dan mereka di sambut oleh tatapan yang kurang mengenakkan dari semua murid yang melihat mereka, tak enak hati, Rin langsung berlari menuju kelas, meninggalkan Len yang masih menuntun sepedanya .

Namun kejadian yang ada di halaman sekolah juga terjadi di kelas Rin, di kelas 8-4, semua orang yang ada di sana melihat Rin dengan tatapan yang kurang mengenakkan, Rin berkeringat dingin, Dan menaruh tasnya.

"a-ada apa sih? Kok ngelihatinnya kayak gitu gitu amat!? Gue bukan teroris woi!". Ucap Rin

"eh Rin, lu tadi nggonceng Len ya?". Tanya Tei, mantan pacar Len

"iya, emang kenapa? Dia kakak gue kok". Ucap Rin dengan wajah tak berdosa

Tei hanya mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti, tapi sesaat kemudian, semua orang yang ada di kelas memekik tak percaya, dan menggeromboli Rin.

"oh...adik Len...". ucap Tei sambil mengangguk-angguk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OMIGOSH! Lu adiknya Len? Demi apa!?"

"lu jangan bercanda! Masa lu adiknya Len! Ngga percaya ah!"

"hah!? Lu adiknya karak!? Yang bener!? Jangan bo'ong lu!"

"adik Len!? Perasaku Len ngga punya adik! Lu bo'ong kali!"

Rin yang mendengar semua ocehan teman-temannya langsung saja menggebrak mejanya, Rin emosi ternyata, susasana mendadak hening, kemudian Rin memecah keheningan dengan berbicara duluan.

"iya, gue adik Len, lebih tepatnya ADIK TIRI". Ucap Rin

"adik tiri?". Ucap CUL tak mengerti

"gue selama 3 hari ini ngga masuk kan? Soalnya ayah Len sama ibu gue nikah, jadi gue dan Len harus ikut". Jelas Rin malas

Miki, CUL, Yukari, dan Tei memandang Rin dengan tatapan masih tidak percaya, Rin langsung memutar kedua bola matanya, dan beranjak dari bangkunya.

"kalo nggak percaya, dateng aja ke rumah Len, di Perumahan Fufuta blok E. Nomer 16, nanti siang". Ucap Rin malas

"e-eh! Tunggu!". Ucap Miki

Rin membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Miki dengan tatapan malas, mata biru-nya yang terkesan tajam itu menatap mata berwarna merah jambu milik Miki.

"apa?". Tanya Rin malas

"mau kemana?". Ucap Miki

"_walking walking_". Ucap Rin pendek (Mikasa: Cuma sekedar informasi aja, '_walking walking_' itu maksudnya jalan jalan XD)

"IKUT!". Ucap Yukari, CUL, dan Miki berbarengan

Yah, jam pertama memang kosong seperti biasa, guru elektro sering absen karena sakit, dan tidak tahu kapan sembuhnya, ini kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menjalankan aktifitas yang disebut '_walking walking_'.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

"permisi mau manggil Rin Kagami". Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink sepunggung, Momo Momone namanya

Yang merasa disebut namanya langsung menoleh kepada Momo, dan memberi isyarat kepada temannya agar mau menunggu sebentar, kemudian Rin mendatangi sosok Momo.

"kamu dipanggil ke ruang BK". Ucap Momo datar

"oke, oke". Balas Rin tak kalah datar

Kemudian Rin berjalan menuju ruangan 'Bimbingan Konseling' dan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan tersebut, hawa dingin menerpa kulit Rin, oh...ayolah, mana ada siswa dan siswi yang mau pergi ke ruangan keramat itu? Rin mengutuk dirnya sendiri sambil berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sambil berpikir.

'bener-bener ruangan angker! Dingin banget sih!'. Maki Rin, dan Rin melihat AC yang menunjukkan suhu -5 derajat, Rin hanya cengo dan kemudian membatin.

'pantes dingin, -5 derajat suhunya' . Pikir Rin dalam hati

Disitu Rin juga melihat Len yang sedang ditanyai oleh guru BK, dan Len mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Rin, kemudian Len berkata dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"kalau sensei tak percaya! Tanyakan pada Rin!". Ucap Len seperti tak terima

Sensei menatap Rin, Rin langsung tersentak kaget, 'baru dateng kok namaku langsung disebut-sebut'. pikir Rin. Kemudian Rin berjalan mendekat dan mulai mendengarkan percakapan Len dan guru BK itu.

"Rin Kagami? Sensei benar?". Tanya guru BK itu

"lebih tepatnya Rin Kagamine, sensei". Ucap Rin dengan nada datar

"kau tadi bergoncengan dengan Len, dan kau tahu itu melanggar peraturan sekolah nomor 3 kan?, 'dilarang berangkat bersama siswa laki-laki, terkecuali jika bersaudara'". Ucap guru BK itu menceramahi

"aku dan Len saudara sensei, mengertilah". Ucap Rin dengan nada malas

Guru BK itu seperti dianggap remeh oleh Rin, oh ayolah, Rin sedang _bad mood_ hari ini, kenapa ada masalah kayak begini sih? Bikin kesel aja, Rin masih tak terima kalau Len adalah kakaknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"aku akan panggilkan orang tua kalian". Ucap guru BK itu

"orang tua kami sedang pergi keluar kota, sensei". Ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan

"lagipula siapa sih? Yang menagdukan hal ini tanpa tau masalahnya?". Ucap Rin marah

"Momo Momone, kelas 8-1". Jawab guru BK itu

Rin mengepalkan tangannya, nggak Len-nya nggak pacarnya, sama sama keparat, itulah yang dipikiran Rin, kemudian Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan membunuh, dan membatin.

'pacar sama orangnya sama-sama brengsek'. Batin Rin

Guru BK itu mulai frustasi, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuruh Rin dan Len kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, dan saat di perjalanan, Rin dan Len sempat bercakap-cakap sambil bercanda.

"eh gan, bilang sama cewek lu, kalo mau ngadu sama BK selidiki dulu sampe ke akar-akarnya". Ucap Rin malas

"ya..". ucap Len pelan

"kayaknya Momo cemburu deh sama gue, hahaha...". Rin tertawa hambar

"...". Len terdiam tanpa satu kata apapun

"eh gue duluan ya, kalo pulang nanti, dateng ke kelas gue". Ucap Rin, kemudian masuk ke kelasnya

"hem...". jawab Len

Rin yang baru saja kembali ke kelasnya langsung ditanyai oleh CUL, Yukari, dan Miki, tentang Rin dipanggil BK itu, Rin hanya tertawa bangga, dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di ruang BK.

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

><p>yoo! Mikasa is back!<p>

hohoho! chapter ini absurd banget XD

KaitoxMiku-nya kalo nggak salah chapter 4 kalo nggak 5, itu Mikasa nggak janji lho ya...

wokeh seperti biasa~

okeh! ditunggu reviewnya yak~!

JANGAN FLAME! kalo ngeflame berarti buta ato ngga bisa baca! soalnya kan udah ada tulisannya dibawah sama atas!

ya sudahlah, Mikasa nggak bakal banyak cingcong lagi

dadah~! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!

bujalajabu(?)! teleport! #wusshhh *menghilang*


End file.
